Champion and Ironman
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: AU from my children series. What if one of the many things Emily did was became Tony's nanny for ten years. After that she disappears as if she was never there to begin with, than twenty seven years later that they meet up again. Of where they have to fight along each other.
1. Chapter 1

Emily stood outside the gates of the stark mansion in New York, she was unsure of how many times she stood at this gates in the last thirty years. Howard was one of the few people that she kept her eyes on after the war ended and she become an immortal. For he was one of her old friends from the war that she knows where and what he was doing. Even though Emily, Hades and Hecate pulled the fake death off very well, Howard was one of the few people that still believe she was alive. That he had been searching for her and her brother for the last thirty years, but she knows that he has been having some problems with his son, Tony, of who was five. Not too long ago that Howard sent out an ad for a nanny, even though Emily has things to do that she asked her father if she could add this her list of things to do to help raise Tony. Her father was hesitated at first, but after a while agreed but only if she would still come down for a few days on 'vacation' to do underworld princess stuff or even do something else depending the time of the year.

It was June, so if someone wanted her it would most likely her father, instead of Hestia and it might be SHIELD. In the last week that Hecate managed to make the nannies that applied think that they were rejected even though Howard hasn't on who should be the Nanny. Emily looked up to the balcony of where she could see Howard looking out at her, he knows that she was coming or Rachel Blackthrone was coming for an interview. Emily was allowed in after the guard checked with Howard, Emily crossed the grounds towards the mansion, all too well aware that Howard was watching her. The butler, Jarvis, showed her to Howard's office, as soon as she entered that Jarvis left the office. Howard was still on the balcony but he was leaning against the railing looking into his office at her. Emily figures that she seems like a puzzle to Howard, for she was wearing black pants, a black shirt, black combat and a brown leather jacket that seem to stood out in this mansion. Her bracelets and poppy were under her jacket sleeves and her silver necklace with the skull was under her shirt with her wedding rings on the necklace.

She wasn't going to wear one of her underworld princess dresses up for the dresses were far to formal for an interview. After a minute that Howard walked into the office, Emily didn't move or sit down, Howard stood behind his desk. It was awkward, for Howard changed over the years, for it was clear that being a CEO has took it's toll on Howard. His hair was lighter in color and he looked slightly pale compare to how he was younger. There were also other signs of age catching up with Howard, she could see that there some gray areas in his hair. As Howard looked at her that Emily was getting the feeling that Howard felt that he should know from somewhere. That he was trying to figure it out, Emily knows that her build was about the same and she as still at the same height as Howard last saw her as well as the same age. But he doesn't know that, as well as not knowing for sure that she was alive. Than Howard spoke.

"Rachel Blackthrone?"

"Yes." Howard gestured to her clothes.

"I have to admit that I didn't expect you to wear what you are wearing."

"Well I have gone something a little more formal but my dresses are too formal for an interview. This is as close as I could get with being formal but not too formal. Besides it's not like I am going to be formal all the time with being a Nanny."

"Fair enough, please sit down." Emily sat down and looked at Howard once she sat down. Howard gestured to the file to on his desk. "I looked through your family, you brought up that one thing you liked to do and have down is to travel."

"Yes, I been on the road for most of my life."

"Why?" Emily shrugged.

"It's just what I am used to." After that, that Howard asked her a bunch of questions, by the end of it that he decided to hire her. Emily told him that she only needed a few things from her place and hat could move in the next day. As Emily left the office that she could sense Howard was watching her, trying to figure her out.

Howard's pov

He stood on the balcony looking at the young woman in front of the gates looking up at him. She was rather pretty but that is made him stare at her, it was her looks and the way she was holding herself that made him stare at her. Build wise she looked more like a warrior like Lauren and Emily, her hair was black as night. Even from her hat he could tell her eyes were dark, her hair was up in a ponytail held back but a strip of black cloth. The way she held herself was like a princess or a warrior but yet there was something familiar about it, he couldn't place it. When Jarvis let her bad brought her up to his office that he remained at the balcony looking at her. Now at she was closer that he could see a gleam of madness or genius in her eyes, the odd thing was that here was a hint of a jokester in her eyes as well as kindness, caring, loving among other things. Included sadness, almost to the point of being totally broken almost like she was close of giving up hope but something held her together, like some sort of knowledge she only knows.

The sadness in the woman's eyes reminded Howard a lot of how Colonel Phillips in the war and what Emily was like after Steve crashed and Bucky fell off of the train. He wasn't of what this woman was like or anything expect of what was given to him for the interview. He left the balcony and spoke with her, as he they spoke that Howard was getting more puzzled by this woman. For she reminded him strongly of Emily but with a difference appearance, after leaving and agreeing to start tomorrow that he watched her go with Jarvis standing at the door. Rachel wasn't a common name, in a way it fits the woman but yet in a way it didn't fit her, Howard tried to find Emily and Steve. Most people think that they are both dead, yes he went to their funeral, but he swears he thought he saw Emily among the people there at the funeral and alive no less. But he has no proof of that, but he was sure they were out here somewhere, he wondered if Rachel knows Emily. Than Jarvis spoke.

"Sir, I seen that look before. Tell me is she a friend of yours?" Howard shook his head.

"No. But I think ... I think she might be a daughter of an old friend. But I am not sure on it."

"Who?" Howard picked up the papers that he has on Rachel Blackthrone, her birthday was July Fourth but there was no year. Rachel looked about twenty two maybe twenty three, there was always a chance that she may look younger than she looks. But than again he was unsure about that, he hopes that he would have the time to figure it out before Tony runs her off of the grounds.

"I am not sure." Howard looked over at Jarvis. "But I am just guessing of who her mother might be. Honestly, I hope that I am right in thinking that. For if I am right, than it means that she isn't dead." Howard looked at Jarvis. "But don't worry about, but just make sure you keep your eye on Tony for one more night till Rachel comes back tomorrow with her things."

Jarvis nodded and left the office, Howard looked down at the papers he held in his hands, he didn't doubt Rachel of what she has been doing or where she traveled. That she encountered different things and even stay with families that have younger children. That was in the papers he got from Rachel, even though Rachel reminded him strongly of Emily that he got the sense that Rachel was good with children. She seem so calm, more so after telling her of some of the things Tony did to the other nannies or the things he built. It was like she expected it and wasn't surprised by what Tony could do at the age of five. Howard walked out of his office and went onto the balcony and watched as Rachel left through the gates to get ready to come back the next day. Just as she reached the gates that Rachel turned and looked up at him, Howard spoke more to himself.

"Who are you really?"


	2. Chapter 2

Emily spent her last night in her room in the underworld for a while, depending on exactly of how long she would be Tony's nanny. The words sounded funny in her mind, her mother jokingly referred to her as Phil's babysitter. Though Phil only got to camp last year and still doesn't know that Emily was alive, but he was all too well aware of the fact that Lieutenant USA and Captain America were his siblings. Despite not knowing that Emily was going by another name that phil and Emily formed a brother sister in he past year. She knows that there would be times when she visits Phil when she manages to get a day off, other than take days off to do other things. But with Phil it was quite different for she has been helping him with training to be a demigod. But she can't do that with Tony for Tony wasn't a demigod or a legacy for that matter. When Emily got back to the underworld that she picked only a few of her clothing and a few of her books as well as a few other odds and ends.

So that when morning came that she shadow travel just out of view of the mansion before she walked up to the mansion with her things in a bag. When she knocked that Jarvis showed her up to the room that was picked out for her. When Emily entered that Jarvis left, Emily looked around the room, she would admit that she didn't expect a room like this. Honestly she wasn't sure of what to expect, the walls were a light purple color, it was neither too bright nor was to dark not was it too purple either. There was a four poster bed along with some dressers, book selves and a couple of night stands. Emily started to unpack and put the couple of dresses, as well as jeans, shirts, and shoes in the walk in closet. When she lifted that she picked up the bag she brought with her pulled out a couple of books that she brought with her. One was her favorite book while the other one was Bucky's favorite book, she put them on the bookshelf.

As she did that, that she heard the door to her room open, Emily turned around as a five year old boy poked his head into the room. There was no mistake of who this kid was for it was Tony, for Tony looked like a five year old version of Howard. As Tony entered the room that she could tell that she couldn't talk to him like a five year old, but she couldn't talk to him like she could with Howard when she first meet him. For she could see that he was a smart kid, even for his young age, but she was unsure of how smart he was really. If he inherited his father's smarts that she knows that he would pretty smart and might be smarter than Howard or one day. Tony was looking at her curiously, in a way it was like he was looking for something, it seems Tony found it.

"Are you my new Nanny?"

"I am, I assume you are Tony."

"What is your name?"

"Rachel Blackthrone." Rachel went over to the bed and sat down, Tony climbed up onto the bed next to her and looked at her. "So what do you like to do, Tony?" Tony looked slightly surprised by what she asked.

"I like building things. I have plenty of things I built in my bedroom, Chellie." Emily didn't bother correct Tony in the nickname for Howard always liked to call her Em or Sara during the war. Sara was a nickname form her middle name and Em was just short for Emily, neither nickname bothered her. Emily figured that Tony would give her a nickname and she was ready for it when it came. Tony grasp her hand before he got off of the bed and lead her out of her room to his room. Once they were inside that Tony showed the things he built as well as things he started working on. Emily smiled as Tony showed her the things he made or plans to make, there was no mistake that Tony was Howard's son. Emily talked with about the things he plans and made at the same level as she spoke with Howard. For the most part Emily understood where Tony was coming from. Partly because she knows Howard and the other part because she had children of Hephaestus and Children of Athena as friends. Though they were not as close of friends with Emily as Emily was with Lauren and her brothers.

When the end of the day came that Emily was glad of it, for Tony was a busy child, he wasn't spoiled. He was hyper and he was always trying to do something or build something, even try to get dirty. She remembered what she was like as a child as well as Steve and Bucky, quite often that Emily, Bucky and Steve or one of them would have a black eye or bruise. But of them time they were dirty from the fights or just playing around in the nearby park or somewhere close by. She was unsure if she was worse at getting dirty, Tony or even herself, Bucky and Steve getting dirty when they were Tony's age. Though just form the one day that Tony gets more dirty than Bucky, Steve and herself did when she was Tony's age. The following weeks that it seem like the same, that they were in her room or his room building things or making plans. However she did manage to get Tony outside to do some things so he could have a normal childhood or a more normal one than she did. That is if one could call her childhood normal, she never does, for at first she thought she was a freak and hens she went to camp for people like herself and trained for ten years. Not exactly normal, but she was determined that Tony would have a normal childhood.

Howard's pov

Even though he was rather busy that he made sure that he would watch Tony and Rachel. He was worried that Tony would hate her like Tony hated the last six that each ended up staying for a week. Howard loved his son so did Maria, Maria was always off doing something for different things. He was busy with work, not only that but both Howard and Maria have a hard time expressing their love towards their son. Somehow he knows that this woman, Rachel, was aware of that fact when their first meet. It would be apparent after the month she has been here, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that this woman seems to know him all too well. For with how she interact with Tony was in a similar way that Emily interact with him form time to time but mostly after she dated and married Bucky Barnes or at least started developing feelings for Bucky. He has the strangest feeling that he knows this woman from someone or that she was related to someone that he knows. He was standing on the balcony watching as Rachel and Tony play tag with each other, Howard smiled down at the scene before.

He was worried that Tony may not get a normal childhood and he may still not get a fully proper childhood. But at least Rachel was able to give Tony a chance at more normal childhood than what Howard original thought possible for Tony. After a while that Tony went running into the house when Rachel told him that he should have lunch. Howard remained where he was standing watch Rachel, she walked up to one of the trees that was close of dying. Howard watched her as Rachel approached the tree, when she was standing next to the tree that she looked to where he was standing. Howard stared back at her and she stared at him, even though they were far apart that somehow he could read her emotions for, ear eyes. There was a deep sadness in them, as well as pain, loss, regret, misery, but there was other emotions. Like kindness, determination, caring and loving, so that it makes her soft, gentle and fragile as if she was life itself. For it seems that she seen and done a lot that caused her so much pain and suffering but she managed to make it through by holding on.

Rachel looked away from Howard and placed her hand on the tree, suddenly the tree started to grow back to life. The barks become a healthy color, green leaves appeared on the branches, more branches grew from the tree. Rachel removed her hand from the tree and looked up at Howard, Howard was shock. There was only one person that could do that and she was missing or dead for the last thirty years. Howard looked at Rachel, Rachel made a gesture like she was nodded with a hat on for she put her hand up like she was tipping her head and hat down, than she turned away from Howard and walked into the mansion. Howard stared at the tree, wondering if it was possible that Demeter has another daughter, for Rachel could have been born in the last thirty years. But there was only two other things he could think of, of how that could be, but both were unlikely. One that Rachel was a legacy of Demeter and that she could be the child of Steve or Emily. But she didn't look like either one of them, the other one was that somehow that was Emily and she managed to change her appearance.

Emily's pov

After a month of being at the Starks that it was clear to Emily that Howard and Maria loved their son but were unsure of how to show it. Howard and Tony seem to fight a lot, Emily figured that was because they were too much alike. Emily and Maria always had to take them apart when they started to fight, Emily wished Tony could understand that his parents loved him. But as a five year old that there was things he couldn't understand, not in the way he could build things but emotionally wise. One afternoon when Emily was playing with Tony that she felt eyes on her and Tony, after she manage to get Tony inside that she walked to the tree. When she reached it that she looked up at the balcony, Emily did this because she wasn't sure if she was the one being watched or it was Tony. But looking up she knows it was her and she already figure out of who was watching. It was Howard, he was staring at her and she stared back, after a few minutes she looked away.

Emily put her hand on the tree and used her powers over plants to allow the tree to grow back to life. When she finished that she looked at Howard of who looked rather shocked, Emily made the gesture of she was tipping a hat before she entered the mansion. Emily was sure that Howard was confused of who she was, of which why she did that to get him confused but yet narrow it down. For Howard would figure out she would have some sort of relation to Demeter at the very least. She didn't want him to figure it or not yet if he ever does, but she wanted him to be aware that she was part of the godly world. Though she was unsure if Howard would ever figure it out more than what he guessing and that he knows her.


End file.
